Merry Christmas From the Secret Saint
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: When Brynn starts receiving an excessive amount of gifts from an unknown party, the boys investigate, and find it may not be a sinister character behind it for once. Christmas One Shot! :)


**MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS! I absolutely love this time of year and had to write a Christmas present for you all. This is actually a prompt from NarniaTolkienNerd, and I loved it!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, and enjoy this little one shot! :)**

 **(Brynn is 15, Kili 20, Fili 21)**

Brynn loved Christmas. No matter how old she got, she still went back to that same childish wonder around the season. When the massive tree was brought in, the place was decorated with thousands of candles, and everyone seemed to be a bit happier. Not to mention, her home always seemed to be sufficiently filled with special treats that also came with the occasion. Brynn had a healthy sweet tooth. So when a parcel of chocolates got delivered to her doorstop, she was quite pleased. Except that it was wrapped in a ribbon with a tag that said 'Merry Christmas' with no indication of who it was from.

"Thanks for the chocolate, brothers." She baited as she walked into the living room where Fili and Kili were.

"Chocolate?" They asked. Genuine surprise. It wasn't from them.

She sat on the couch between them, the box in her lap. "A messenger left this on my doorstop. It doesn't have a name to it."

"Secret admirer, darling? That's a new one." Kili smirked, flipping the box open and stealing a chocolate.

Brynn frowned at him. "Not possible. I am hardly worth it."

Fili and Kili passed a roll of the eyes overtop her head. Brynn truly was oblivious sometimes. At least she was humble.

"In any case, my advice would be to enjoy the treat and ignore the 'from who'." Fili said. "And of course, share with your brothers."

Brynn passed the box into Filis lap. It was early still in the morning, and she didn't feel like filling her gut with sweets just yet. A difference between her and her brothers, clearly, since they were digging in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had interrogated every single one of her family members, company members, and friends. Even some acquaintances. No one would own up to sending her chocolate, and she decided that it wasn't from any of them. If she was very young, she might have thought it was from the Saint, the fictional being that supposedly brought presents on Christmas Eve when everyone had gone to bed. But that was a game, and she was far too old to think of that as a possibility. (Although, if she were to be embarrassingly honest, it had briefly crossed her mind. Very briefly.) It was almost out of her mind after a day full of organizing the Christmas party they held every year, until she returned to her room and found a lovely scarf waiting at her door, wrapped in the same ribbon as the chocolates before.

A messenger was walking down the hall, a bag over his shoulder. He had delivered packages or letters.

"You!" Brynn shouted, startling the dwarf. "Did you bring this?" She shook the scarf at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, eyeing her sideways.

"Who gave it to you?"

"No one, ma'am."

Brynn took a step closer, lowering her voice. "If my brothers threatened you to keep silent, know that I can top them with little effort!"

"I swear, my lady, it was not given to me! It was dropped off."

Brynn stomped her foot in frustration. "Blast." She stared at the ground, then at the scarf, then back at the ground.

"May I leave now? My lady?"

Brynn looked up, not realizing the messenger was there. She nodded quickly, sending him off. It was too late to do any more about the presents, so she tossed the scarf onto the same chair as the chocolates, and went to bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brynn, darling, lady of my life, I swear to you. You have a secret admirer." Kili coughed as he shoveled a scoop of ash from the banquet hall fireplace into their wheelbarrow.

"Nonsense." Brynn responded, evening out the growing pile they would dispose of.

Kili scraped together one last shovelful and tossed it into the barrow, causing a cloud of soot. He wiped black smudges off his cheek. "Who else would give you chocolate and a scarf?"

"Who would?" Brynn reached up and cleaned a mark off Kilis forehead that he had missed.

"A secret admirer."

"Walked into that, didn't I." Brynn lifted one handle of the large wheelbarrow, forcing Kili to catch the other one. "Chocolates and a scarf is just too weird! If it was a secret admirer, there would be flowers."

The guards at the doors opened them for the prince and princess to get through, but as soon as they got through, they froze. Right in their path lay a single rose, with the ribbon that Brynn was very familiar with in a neat bow.

Kili opened his mouth, but Brynn beat him to speaking. "Not a word, Kili. Not. A. _Word_." She picked up the rose and tossed it on top of the soot.

Kili was smart enough not to say anything. But by the end of the day, Brynn had come across enough roses somehow placed in areas she was to supply one and a half bouquets. And she was bothered. She wouldn't say so if you asked, but she was starting to get uncomfortable, and she fidgeted, and she muttered under her breath, and the usually fairly clean mouthed Durin was cursing quite often.

To be honest, Fili and Kili were starting to get a bit put off too. Whoever was sending the gifts was ruining Brynns Christmas spirit. It was her favourite holiday, and they wanted her to enjoy it.

"She's in bed already?" Kili asked as he and Fili passed by her room on their way down the hall.

"She found another flower. She said the only way she could avoid another one was if she went to bed, and if she woke up to one on her pillow she would jump down the mine." Fili said. He smiled. "We better keep on eye on her tomorrow."

A messenger turned the corner and came down the hallway, a box wrapped in that thick ribbon in his hands. Fill and Kili held their hands up, stopping him.

"We'll take that." Fili said, reaching for the box.

"But it's for Lady Brynn-"

"We'll take it. And any other items with this ribbon on it." Kili said, grabbing the box and dismissing the messenger. He opened it up. "Gloves. Nice."

Fili picked one up. "Good quality. Rich boy."

Kili closed the box, walked the short distance to his room, and threw the box into it. He closed the door and continued on with Fili down the hall.

"Fili, it's bothering her." Kili said.

Fili nodded. "I know. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, we'll fix it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fili and Kili were good snoops. After all, they had been Thorin's main choice for scouts on the quest. Mainly because they had the best eyesight, but they were also just good at noticing things and piecing things together.

They went to every store that sold ribbon, until they found the one that was selling what they were looking for. Being princes meant they could get the list of people who had bought it recently, and being princes they were able to find out where said person lived. The mother opened the door, and Fili and Kili instantly turned courteous.

"Morning, madam." Fili tipped his head. "We were looking for your son Jonar."

The woman's face drained. "Is he in trouble?"

"Not all! We only wanted to meet him. Does he normally get into trouble?" Kili slipped the question in smoothly, as if he were making conversation.

"No! He's a very good boy. He takes good care of me." The woman smiled warmly. "I believe he went to send a package to one of our relatives. Christmas time and all."

Fili and Kili thanked the woman and left her house, walking fast to where the messengers gathered.

"Sending a package to _our_ relative, more like it." Kili growled. "I'll send that package down his throat."

"Kili, please try to hold off on the sending until we speak with the lad."

They came upon the place right as a young boy, Brynns age, was about to go to the door. In his hands was a parcel wrapped in the ribbon.

Fili and Kili each grabbed one of his arms, dragging him into a little dark hallway and holding him against the wall.

"Jonar. Pleased to meet you." Fili said, though his face said he wasn't. "We see you've been sending a slew of unwanted packages to our dearest sister."

"Our only sister." Kili commented.

"Still our dearest." Fili replied, then turned back to the shaking Jonar. "Care to tell us why?"

Jonar dropped the package in his hands. "I'd-I'd love t-to."

Kili looked at Fili, asking for instruction with his eyes. Fili nodded and they both let go of his arms and took a small step back. The boy was plenty scared enough. He definitely didn't fit the image they had held of some greasy up-to-no-good boy stalking their sister. He was well kept, short, and even skinny for a dwarf his age.

"Sirs, I certainly m-meant no harm by the gifts." Jonar swallowed, looking between the brothers before settling his eyes on the ground again. His voice seemed to grow stronger. "And I assure you, I... I had no intentions of implying courtship. I know I am not the princesses type."

"And what makes you think you know her so well as to determine that?" Kili challenged, not knowing how they should take this boy on. He wasn't exactly threatening.

Jonar looked up at the brothers, fear overcome by disbelief. "She carries a sword - _everywhere she goes_. Sometimes accompanied by another sword or an axe or bow or some other terrifying weapon. As you can see, I'm lacking any of those."

Fili couldn't help a smile. "True."

"That is but one of many reasons she would never dare court me, and I would never ask. But that isn't to say I don't notice her kindness. Anytime I have seen her, she has been working hard on making this mountain the best kingdom Middle Earth has seen. She helps people, no matter their status, and I admire her character. What I don't see, however, is anyone ever really thanking her. So these gifts have been exactly what they were. From nobody at all - and everyone. I may have bought them, but I meant them to be from the people. She doesn't get enough gratitude for her acts. I'm sure you agree."

Fili and Kili looked at each other, jaws clenched shut. They looked back at Jonar, just long enough that he started shaking again.

"We agree." Fili nodded.

"I apologize if I have offended the princess. Perhaps I should have been more clear in the purpose of the gifts. I will not give her anymore." Jonar shifted feet, taking a deep breath. "I swear it on my life - which you two are q-quite capable of taking."

Fili and Kili were shocked to say the least. This was not how they expected this conversation to go. But they were pleased, and... maybe a bit touched? And darn it all, they _liked_ the boy.

"Very inspiring speech, Jonar." Kili clapped him a little hard on the shoulder, making the poor boy jump. "But here's the thing. If you want to thank our sister, then you should do exactly that. She doesn't treasure possessions. She does treasure words spoken in truth."

"Aye." Fili agreed, taking Jonar by the arm and leading him away. "That's why you will tell her your thanks and your apology for the gifts in person. Right now."

Jonar dug in his heels, halting the walk. "Why don't I promise never to even think of the princess again, and you can tell her all is well?"

"We are princes, Jonar." Kili said, taking his other arm. "We don't make _deals_."

"We make _orders_." Fili finished, and again the boys began to march their new acquaintance through Erebor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brynn had not been sent a gift all morning, and now it was past lunch and she was quite enjoying the lack of parcels.

That is, of course, before she had a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, and her brothers always pounded rather than knocked. She groaned as she walked to the door. This was really getting on her nerve.

But in her doorway was not another parcel or flower. It was a boy her age, looking stiff and frozen, and her brothers slightly behind him, looking just a tad mischievous.

"Boys." Brynn nodded, clearing her throat. "Who is this?"

"We have found your stalker, sweetheart." Fili said, gesturing to the boy. "This is Jonar."

Brynn wasn't sure she had heard right. "Sorry, you found my stalker, and you decided the best course of action was to bring him to where I live?"

Kili rocked on his feet. "That's right."

Brynn's insides fired up. It was too close to Christmas for this kind of nonsense. She sent a snap kick right into the center of Jonars chest, sending him stumbling back. She used his compromised balance to shove him against the wall, slipped a dagger from some hidden place on her body, and held it against his neck.

"Brynn!" Her brothers protested.

She ignored them. "I don't know what you want, or what you have done to my brothers, but I want you to return them to normal."

Jonar was shaking so badly he couldn't speak, only swallow very carefully against the blade on his skin. This was not something he was used to.

"We should've seen this one coming, Kili." Fili muttered, approaching Brynn. He put his hand over hers on the dagger. "Brynn, he hasn't done anything to us-"

"You brought a stalker to my door, you are not in sound mind. Back off, brother, and this scrawny little critter will return you to normal or I will slit his throat."

"Darling, perhaps we should've opened better. This is Jonar, a fairly respectable dwarf who has something he would like to say to you." Kili spoke quickly, hoping not to give Brynn a chance to cut him off. He whipped his bow and an arrow off his back and held it out to her. "Here, threaten him with this so he can speak."

Brynn thought carefully before she returned her dagger to its secret location, then took Kilis offered weapon and readied the arrow in the blink of an eye. She took a couple paces back, bow leveled at Jonars head.

"Speak well." She ordered.

And he did exactly that. Jonar rubbed his neck, peeling himself off the wall. After a few rough starts, misplaced words, and moments of shaking when he looked back at Brynns arrow pointed at his foot (Kili made her move her target from Jonar's face to his foot so the threat of death wasn't so immediate, and Jonar could relax a little), he was able to deliver as good a speech as he had given Fili and Kili. By the end, Brynn had even let her bow go slack, though the arrow was still nocked.

"So you see, princess, the gifts were meant to be from Erebor, to assure you that your kindness does not go overlooked." Jonar sighed. "I apologize for any harm I have done."

Brynn studied Jonar, sensing no deception. And he was painfully shy, not arrogant like a lying stalker would be. She looked at her brothers, who nodded encouragingly. She dared to think they were sort of fond of the boy.

Brynn made her decision. She held out the bow and arrow to Fili, who took it, and stuck out her arm to Jonar.

"Apology accepted, and I thank you for your earnest gratitude. But I do not need gifts to be thanked. Although the chocolate was much appreciated."

Jonar looked her in the eyes, smiling just slightly. He grabbed her arm, shaking it once. "Thank you for your grace, your majesty."

Brynn snorted, taking back her arm. "Grace? I kicked you against a wall and held a dagger to your throat. I hardly see that as _grace_. And I do apologize for that, by the way."

"I could see why you would have need for such actions." Jonar looked at the princes. "If I may take my leave now?"

The brothers nodded, and Brynn smiled. "Perhaps we may be friends, Jonar. It is hard to find such good spirits as you."

Jonar grinned, in a way that made him look much younger. "I'd like that very much, princess. Thank you for your time. I will be on my way now."

He nodded, and with that went down the corridor, shoulders straight and not looking back once. As soon as he was out of earshot Brynn turned on her brothers.

"Maybe a little more explanation next time, before you bring a _stalker to my door_?" She frowned. "I have half a mind to give away your Christmas gifts for scaring me so bad."

"Sorry, Bree. We just got a little excited at the prospect of a not honourless stalker." Fili said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Aye, he said he didn't want to court you!" Kili added excitedly. "Said he wasn't your type, and would never even _ask_ to court you!"

Brynns mouth bobbed as she tried to think of a reply to that one. "I'm not overly sure that is a thing to be excited about."

Fili put his arm around Kilis shoulders. "Well, we have some errands to run. We best be off."

Brynn studied them. They had a certain air of guilt about them.

"You haven't even begun Christmas shopping, have you?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Fili and Kili looked at each other, and their faces told Brynn the answer before they did.

"You two are unbelievable. Two days until Christmas. _Two days_! I have been finished shopping for two weeks!"

"Not all of us can be as accomplished as you." Kili glared, but his eyes held no anger. "Anyway, we'll get it done. We work best together and under pressure."

"And with time. So we really must be off." Fili shoved Kili into movement. Kili complained but kept going. "Bye, Bree."

"Bye, boys." Brynn grinned, then went back to her room. Despite what she said she had absolutely no intention of returning their presents. She was too proud of her finds.

She had wrapping to do.

 **Merry Christmas from me, Brynn, and the whole gang! :)**


End file.
